Matoran
Matoran are the main inhabitants of the BIONICLE universe. History The Matoran were the first beings to be brought into existence by the Great Beings for the universe the Great Beings planned. However, at that point, the Great Spirit Mata Nui was not yet created, and thus the Matoran labored in darkness, unknowingly constructing Mata Nui in the process. The first type of Matoran were the Av-Matoran, created as prototypes with more abilities than future types. These included the ability to channel their innate Light powers and to transform into Bohrok. Eventually, different types of Matoran were being brought into being. The purpose of the Matoran was to construct the Matoran Universe. The Matoran are the creators of the cities and villages scattered across the Matoran universe, such as Artakha, Metru Nui and the Southern Continent. Despite this, the Matoran do not inhabit the entire Matoran Universe, as there are other species of beings, but they do inhabit a vast majority of it. The Matoran have made their homes in many varied environments and have many different ways of living. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, for instance, those Matoran living in the island city of Metru Nui were almost completely dependent upon inventions and technologies, such as the Vahki, for protection. After their migration to the island of Mata Nui on the planet surface, the Matoran villagers became semi-independent, and learned to survive and defend themselves, although they were still somewhat reliant upon the Toa for protection after their arrival. On the island of Voya Nui, however, the Matoran were completely independent, with no Toa or Turaga to turn to, and were determined to solve their problems on their own. Most Matoran seem to live in areas only populated by themselves, but some Matoran live in regions with other species, such as on the islands of Nynrah and Stelt. Abilities and Traits Physically, Matoran are small in stature, but they are strong and very enduring at heart. They are dependent upon wearing their powerless Kanohi masks, without which they would weaken and be rendered comatose. They do not, however, have the mental discipline needed to use the power of a Great or Noble Kanohi mask. The Matoran's sizes can fluctuate depending on what situations they have been in. The stature of the Matoran of Mata Nui, for example, was diminished due to prolonged exposure inside the Matoran Spheres, although they have since rebuilt themselves into a taller shape. The Matoran of Voya Nui were smaller as a result of the "modifications" made by Karzahni, but this decrease can be reversed by the Pit Mutagen, which occurred to those who fell with the area of Mahri Nui. Matoran like the Av-Matoran, however, are generally larger than other Matoran, due to exposure of the energies in Karda Nui. Purpose and Social Interactions As their purpose in the Matoran Universe, Matoran practice a great many trades and professions. From military to invention to competition to making rope, the relatively specialized labors of the Matoran are essential to the function of the universe. The Matoran on Mata Nui used to be rather isolated from each other in their own Koro, but this was largely diminished after the arrival of the Toa Mata. The rampage of the Bohrok also helped unify the Matoran. This isolationist tendency caused the Matoran Takua, who wandered from Koro to Koro across Mata Nui, to be thought of as strange and irresponsible and resulted in his temporary banishment from his home in Ta-Koro. But the Matoran were forgiving, and they welcomed him back after he showed true courage and bravery in his deeds. Morals and Beliefs Most Matoran are inherently of good nature, but can succumb to greed and personal gain. Examples of this are Ahkmou, who attempted to betray the city of Metru Nui to the Dark Hunters for personal gain, and Vultraz, who killed an entire village to acquire a single lava-gem. Matoran can also be artificially extracted of their innate moral Light, such as through Shadow Leeches, turning them into Shadow Matoran. This method was strongly used against the Av-Matoran during the Makuta's invasion of Karda Nui, with only a tribe of Av-Matoran escaping this disastrous fate. Most Matoran hail and follow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and keep faith in his legends. They show their loyalty through their devotion to the Three Virtues laid down by Mata Nui, as well as hosting distinctive events dedicated to the Great Spirit and the virtues, and through special chants. Powers The Matoran have different stages of power; few of them are chosen to become Toa, and later Turaga, although they are still considered members of the Matoran species. All Matoran have innate Elemental Powers, which are activated upon becoming Toa. The powers of the Matoran are weak, manifesting themselves in small ways: *Matoran of Fire can tolerate intense heat. *Matoran of Stone are stronger than other types of Matoran. *Matoran of Earth have limited night vision and can sense vibrations in the earth. *Matoran of Air have great agility and speed in tall structures and are often clumsy and awkward on solid ground. *Matoran of Water can hold their breath for longer periods than other types of Matoran. *Matoran of Light can change how others see their body colors. Av-Matoran can also shoot bolts of light from their hands. Av-Matoran will gain special light-based powers when physically linked to a Toa or Makuta. *Matoran of Ice can tolerate intense cold. *Matoran of Sonics have very acute hearing. *Shadow Matoran are Matoran whose light was drained. They have the ability to launch bolts of Shadow. Former Av-Matoran also receive special powers when linked to a Toa or Makuta. *Matoran of Iron have greater physical endurance than other types of Matoran. Known Matoran The following are a list of known Matoran or at the minimum, Matoran known at a considerate depth: Ta-Matoran *Aft: A Ta-Matoran that studies courage. Wears a bright orange Akaku. *Agni: Part of the Ta-Koro Guard. Wears a bright red Miru. *Aodhan: A Lava Farmer. Wears a yellow Mahiki. *Balta - Best friend of Garan and a skilled inventor in the Voya Nui Resistance Team; wears a dark red Huna. *Brander: A craftsman on Mata Nui and a foundry worker on Metru Nui. Wears a black Huna; originally wore a dark red Kakama. *Dezalk - The first Voya Nui Matoran to be infected. *Jaller: Captain of the Ta-Koro and later Ta-Metru Guard, as well as Turaga Vakama's right hand. Believed incorrectly to be the Herald of the Mask of Light by the Turaga. Originally wore a dark red Komau, then later Lhikan's yellow Hau and a Calix when captured by Karzahni. *Kapura: A member of the Chronicler's Company, he has perfected the art of traveling great distances by moving very slowly and can often be found practicing. Wears a red Ruru; originally wore a red Pakari. *Kalama: A member of the Ta-Koro Guard on Mata Nui and the overseer of a Protodermis Reclamation Yard in Metru Nui. Wears a black Matatu. *Keahi: A member of the Ta-Koro Guard. Wears a yellow Rau. *Maglya: A Lava Surfer. Wears a bright red Kakama. *Nuhrii: A Mask Maker on Metru Nui and a member of the Guard on Mata Nui, who was there called Nuri. Formerly wore a dark red Ruru; now wears a black Kaukau. *Sarda - Left Mahri Nui to explore the oceans with Lesovikk. *Tiribomba: A lava farmer. Wears a bright red Ruru. *Vakama: The current Turaga of Fire, once Metru Nui's best mask maker and later a Toa Metru. Wore a dark red Great Huna as a Matoran. *Vohon: Ta-Koro's Trader. Wears a yellow Kakama. *A Ta-Matoran murdered by Tuyet by having molten Protodermis spilled on him. *Two Ta-Matoran that searched for Artakha while Mata Nui was being attacked by the Rahkshi. *Several unidentified members of the Ta-Koro Guard *An unnamed Ta-Matoran of Mahri Nui who died after saving Hahli. *An unnamed Ta-Matoran of Mahri Nui who spoke at the Matoran Council meeting. Po-Matoran *Ahkmou: A traitorous Po-Matoran. On Metru Nui he helped the Dark Hunters to get the Great Disks. On Mata Nui he sold corrupted Kolhii balls. Used to wear a light brown Rau, now wears a black one. Currently imprisoned in the Pit. *Ally: A Po-Koro Guard. Wears a brown Ruru. *Bour: A bricklayer. Wears a dark orange Akaku. *Dekar - Formerly an aqua hunter, he has been transfigured into the body of Hydraxon. Wore a yellow Kiril. *Epena: The quarry master. Wears a dark orange Pakari. *Gadjati: A carver. Wears a dark orange Rau. *Golyo: A Mahi Farmer. Wears a tan Miru. *Hafu: Perhaps the greatest carver Mata Nui has known, a member of the Chronicler's company, and a Kolhii champion. Wears a black Ruru. *Hewkii: The all-time top Kolhii ball scorer, inventor of the new form of Kolhii, and the right hand of Turaga Onewa. Wore a dark orange Kakama as a Matoran and later a Sanok when he traveled to Karzahni. *Kamen: A carver. Wears an orange-brown Mahiki. *Kivi: A carver. Wears an orange-brown Kaukau. *Kodan: The former Chronicler of Metru Nui, deceased *Onewa: The current Turaga of Stone, once a carver until he became a Toa Metru. Wore a brown Great Komau as a Matoran. *Pekka: A carpenter. Wears a dark orange Hau. *Piatra: A guard. Wears a black Matatu. *Podu: A Kolhii player. Wears a black Huna. *Velika - The best inventor in the Voya Nui Resistance Team. *A member of the Po-Koro Guard who wears a black noble Huna. *Other unidentified members of the Po-Koro Guard. *An unnamed Po-Matoran of Mahri Nui who spoke at the Matoran Council meeting. *An unnamed Po-Matoran who had a hobby of collecting rocks from the sea floor. Defilak decided to build him a submarine to help him. Onu-Matoran *Aiyetoro: A miner. Wears a black Ruru. *Akamu: A craftsman. Wears a purple Rau. *Azibo: A prospector. Wears a bright orange Matatu. *Damek: A guard on both Mata Nui and Metru Nui. Wears a purple Miru. *Dosne: The mining captain. Wears a bright orange Komau. *Gar - Former Mahri Nui resident and best friend of Defilak. *Garan - The former leader of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. *Kaj: A guard. Wears a purple Huna. *Mamru: The chief prospector. Wears a bright orange Mahiki. *Mavrah: An Archivist from Metru Nui who fled with a group of Rahi he was studying rather than letting them be driven out of the city. Believed to be deceased. *Midak: An Onu-Matoran who prefers the light and enjoys living above ground. Was an Ussal tender on Mata Nui. Wears a dark gray Pakari. *Nuparu: A great engineer, who invented the Kralhi and Vahki on Metru Nui and the Boxor on Mata Nui. Wore a bright orange Pakari. Also forced to wear a Kadin when he traveled to Karzahni. *Onepu: Captain of the Ussalry, five-time winner of the Great Ussal Race, and right hand to Turaga Whenua. Wears a purple Pakari. *Reysa - Hydruka herder and Mahri Nui resident. Deceased. *Subterranean - Former Onu-Matoran of Metru Nui; now a Dark Hunter who hunts Toa. *Taipu: A strong but slow Onu-Koro miner, who was part of the Chronicler's Company. Wears a black Pakari. *Tehutti: A miner on Mata Nui and a archivist on Metru Nui. Originally wore a black Huna; now wears a black Kakama. *Whenua: The current Turaga of Earth, once an archivist on Metru Nui until he became a Toa Metru. Wore a black Great Ruru as a Matoran. *Zemya: Onu-Koro's Trader. Wears a black Hau. Le-Matoran *Boreas: A Gukko Defense Pilot. *Defilak - Former Mahri Nui resident. *Kongu: Captain of the Le-Koro Gukko Force and right hand to Turaga Matau. Helped free Le-Koro after the Bohrok invasion. Originally wore a teal Miru, later a Suletu. *Kumo: A Disk maker. Wears a bright green Hau. *Makani: A musician. Wears a bright green Matatu. *Matau: The current Turaga of Air, was a test track driver on Metru Nui until he became a Toa Metru. Wore a dark green Mahiki as a Matoran. *Nidhiki - Formerly; Le-Matoran that became a Toa on the Tren Krom Peninsula, later left for Metru Nui. *Orkahm: A Gukko Defense Pilot on Mata Nui and a Ussal rider on Metru Nui. Wore a dark green Matatu on Metru Nui, but changed Kanohi on Mata Nui. *Piruk - The spy for the Voya Nui Resistance Team. *Sanso: A musician. Wears a teal Pakari. *Shu: A Gukko Defense Pilot. *Taiki: A Gukko Defense Pilot. *Tamaru: Unusually afraid of heights, he was part of the Chronicler's company and helped free Le-Koro after the Bohrok invasion. Wears a lime Rau. *Tuuli: Le-Koro's Trader on Mata Nui, and a Chute controller on Metru Nui. Wears a bright green Ruru. *Vican - Formerly a Shadow Matoran; transformed by Mutran, but cured by a Klakk's sonic scream. *Vira: A Gukko Defense Pilot on Mata Nui, and a chute station attendant on Metru Nui. Wore a lime Pakari. *A Le-Matoran murdered by Tuyet after she dropped him from a great height. *An unnamed Le-Matoran of Mahri Nui who died while testing his new invention, the Air Launcher. Ga-Matoran Note: Ga-Matoran are exclusively female. *Amaya: A flax maker on Mata Nui and a teacher on Metru Nui. Wears a blue Komau. *Dalu - The warrior of the Voya Nui Resistance Team *Hahli: A shy, quiet Ga-Matoran who was chosen as a Kolhii champion by Nokama and traveled Mata Nui training. She succeeded Takua as Chronicler after he became Takanuva. Wore a transparent blue Kaukau, but was forced to wear a Elda. Currently the Toa Mahri of Water. *Kai: A sailor. Wears a blue Kakama. *Kailani: A craftswoman. Wears a light blue Ruru. *Kotu: A Rahi tender and one of Nokama's advisers, who guarded Ga-Koro against the Bohrok and was expected to be chosen for the Ga-Koro Kolhii team. Wears a blue Rau. *Kyrehx - Former Mahri Nui resident *Idris - Former Mahri Nui resident *Macku: A boat racer, right hand to Turaga Nokama and part of the Chronicler's company. She was later one of Ga-Koro's Kolhii champions. Wears a blue Huna. *Marka: A shipwright. Wears a dark blue Hau. *Nireta: A navigator. Wears a light blue Kakama. *Nixie: An astrologer, often referred to simply as "The Astrologer." Wears a light blue Pakari. *Nokama: The current Turaga of Water, formerly teacher who specialized in elementary translation until she became a Toa Metru. Wore a transparent blue Rau as a Matoran. *Okoth: Ga-Koro's Trader. Wears a dark blue Miru. *Pelagia: A shipwright. Wears a dark blue Akaku. *Shasa: A weaver. Wears a blue Matatu. *Vhisola: A student of Nokama's on Metru Nui who idolized her teacher. Knew the location of the Ga-Metru Great Disk. Wears a dark blue Komau. *A Ga-Matoran drowned by Tuyet Ko-Matoran *Arktinen: An ice smith. Wears a sand blue Mahiki. *Ehrye: A courier on Metru Nui who knew the location of the Ko-Metru Great Disk. Wears a white Mahiki. *Ihu: Once the mentor of Nuju. He died in a chute accident. Nuju named Mount Ihu, a mountain in Ko-Wahi, in his honor. *Jaa: A scribe. Wears a light gray Ruru. *Jaatikko: An architect. Wears a sand blue Pakari. *Kazi - The realist of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. *Kantai: A hermit who lived in the Drifts. Wears a white Matatu. *Kokkan: Ko-Koro's Trader. Wears a white Kakama. *Kopeke: A Huai Snowball Sling and Kolhii champion and part of the Chronicler's Company, known for being unusually shy. He originally wore a sand blue Komau, but exchanged it after it was damaged for a dark gray Matatu, in Nuju's honor. Now the Chronicler of Metru Nui. *Kylma: An adept and a prophet. Wears a light gray Miru. *Lumi: A seer. Wears a light gray Hau. *Matoro: Right hand to Turaga Nuju, Ko-Koro Kolhii champion, and the only one besides Kualus who could translate the language that Nuju speaks. He was the only Matoran on Mata Nui to know about Metru Nui. Wore a sand blue Akaku. Formerly the Toa Mahri of Ice, now deceased after sacrificing his life to revive Mata Nui. *Mazeka - A Ko-Matoran and a servant of the Order of Mata Nui *Nuju: The current Turaga of Ice, once a seer until he became a Toa. He speaks almost exclusively in a language of clicks and whistles, which only Matoro and Kualus understand. Wore a white Great Matatu as a Matoran. *Pakastaa: A Sanctum Guard. Wears a dark gray Huna. *Talvi: A Sanctum guard. Wears a dark gray Kakama. *Toudo: A Rahi trapper. Wears a light blue Rau. Av-Matoran The Av-Matoran were residents of the Universe Core, Karda Nui. They were the first Matoran tribe to be brought into existence, and thus have greater abilities then other Matoran tribes. They originally lived in a series of underground caverns between the roof of Karda Nui, and the underground of the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, many of the Matoran settlements that were on top of the Stalactites in Karda Nui fell and impaled the floor. Unlike all other types of Matoran, there are both male and female Av-Matoran. *Builder of the Toa Canisters (Karzahni) - An Av-Matoran driven mad by Tren Krom. He was rebuilt by Karzahni but was rescued from Karzahni's Realm by the Toa Nuva. Now lives in Metru Nui. *Photok - Partner of Pohatu *Solek - An expert on the ancient legends of the Toa Nuva; paired with Kopaka, his favorite Toa Mata. *Tanma - The sole surviving member of his village; he replaced Kirop as leader of the Av-Matoran. When the Toa Nuva arrived in Karda Nui, he paired with Lewa. *Five unnamed Av-Matoran who appeared in Shadows in the Sky. *Thirteen Av-Matoran that transformed into Bohrok, one of which gave the Toa Nuva a Keystone. *An unspecified amount of Av-Matoran who where changed into Shadow Matoran during the Siege of Karda Nui. They were mutated by Mutran, and given bat-like wings and clawed feet. All of these Matoran were eventually transformed back into Av-Matoran, but their mutations were not undone. **Radiak - Once a Shadow Matoran teamed with Antroz, Radiak was cured by a Klakk's sonic scream and returned to being an Av-Matoran. **Gavla - She was the first Av-Matoran transformed into a Shadow Matoran, but has since been forcibly changed back. She was leader of the Shadow Matoran and was partnered with Vamprah. **Kirop - The former Av-Matoran leader, he was transformed into a Shadow Matoran, but eventually cured and resumed his role. He was partnered with Chirox. *Takua - An Av-Matoran who was disguised as a Ta-Matoran and placed in Metru Nui during the Time Slip. Wore a light blue Pakari. Worked as a Crafter on Metru Nui, although he spent most of his time away from his job, and was the Chronicler of Mata Nui. Currently the Toa of Light. *An unspecified number of other Av-Matoran that evacuated Karda Nui and went to Metru Nui. De-Matoran *A village of De-Matoran *Krakua - Formerly; A De-Matoran who was taken by the Order of Mata Nui and eventually became a Toa of Sonics Shadow Matoran *A Shadow Matoran that was hurled into a mutating vat and turned into a Rahi-Matoran Hybrid. *Gavla - Formerly; first Av-Matoran transformed, but has since been forcibly changed back. Was leader of the Shadow Matoran and partnered with Makuta Vamprah. *Kirop - Formerly; once the Av-Matoran leader, he was transformed into a Shadow Matoran, but eventually cured by a Klakk and resumed his role. He was partnered with Makuta Chirox. *Radiak - Formerly, once a Shadow Matoran teamed with Makuta Antroz. Was cured by a Klakk. *Vican - Formerly; taken by Mutran and transformed into a Shadow Matoran. Cured by a Klakk. *Vultraz - Former Ta-Matoran; became a Shadow Matoran Other Matoran *Other "Fixed" Matoran - Matoran rebuilt by Karzahni who were rescued from Karzahni's realm by the Toa Nuva and now live in Metru Nui. *The war leaders of the Matoran Civil War, who were banished to The Pit. *Two Matoran from Artakha that built Toa Canisters, one of whom is a Ga-Matoran. *Other "Fixed" Matoran - Other Matoran who were fixed by Karzahni but were sent to the Southern Continent. *An unknown number of infected Matoran that died Lava Farming while Mt. Valmai erupted. *A village of Matoran wiped out by Vultraz *Mazeka's mentor; killed by Vultraz *Various Toa that have been encountered or heard of that were once Matoran. *Firedracax - Dark Hunter that was a Matoran mutated by Energized Protodermis. *Gatherer - Former Matoran leader who obstructed Dark Hunter operations and was "persuaded" to join them. *Protocairns - A group of Matoran that exposed themselves to Energized Protodermis and were transformed into Rahi-like beings. *The Nynrah Ghosts, master crafters from the island of Nynrah; they are almost impossible to find. **An undisclosed number of Nynrah Ghosts living on Xia. **Phantom - Former Nynrah Ghost who was mutated during a project to create a protector. Was shunned and became a Dark Hunter. **An unamed Fe-Matoran on Stelt who secretly helped Vultraz with creating his Skyfighter. This Matoran was questioned by Mazeka, who demanded information about Vultraz. *An undisclosed number of Matoran living in a land distant to Odina. Conjurer gained power over them using advanced technology he described as "magic." *An undisclosed number of Matoran living on an island that was once attacked by Poison. *Various Matoran settlements on one of the Southern Islands. All of these were destroyed by a small army of Rahkshi. Tohunga The original name for "Matoran" was "Tohunga", which was first used in 2001. The name was used throughout the popular Mata Nui Online Game and in the title of the GameBoy Advance game Quest for the Toa. It was also featured in the 2001 McDonalds promotion. However, Tohunga was a word from the Maori language that greatly angered the Maori people, and The LEGO Group was forced to change it to "Matoran", which has been used from 2002 to the present day. At the time, The LEGO Group created an in-story reason for the change, stating that the Tohunga changed their name after realizing they were one people. However, this excuse was only relevant at the time, and has been completely dropped from the continuity, along with the Tohunga name. Comparisons with Human Society Matoran, Toa, and Turaga all share things similar to humans, and differences as well: Matoran eat, but not the way humans do. They merely absorb nutrition and energy by making physical contact and directly absorbing energy from certain things, such as fruit or Rahi. However, they can taste things in their mouth. Matoran also sleep and dream as well. Matoran do not marry, date, or engage in anything of the sort. The only relationship between Matoran is that of comradeship, and close friendship. Matoran do not reproduce, so there is no true need for anything beyond friendship. There is no such thing as Matoran children, and all Matoran are created fully-grown (by biological standards). No Matoran is related to another, although it is customary for Toa to refer to other Toa as brother or sister. How Matoran are brought into being is unknown at the current time, although Greg Farshtey has stated that Makuta can indeed create Matoran, but simply do not wish to do so. Matoran do have biological components beneath their armor. However, the only known organs are muscles, eyes, and lungs; thus they can breathe. One misconception among fans is that Matoran are immortal, but in fact Matoran can die of old age. However, their average lifespan is over one hundred thousand years long. External links *[http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Matoran Matoran article on Bionicle Sector 01 Wiki] Category:Comics articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction * Bionicle